Trust You Snap Shots: Closer
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Set in the "Trust You" universe, this is a little snap shot story into Maura and Jane's lives. Please read the A/N at the top before reading the story. Set after "Trust You Snap Shots: What a Pair".


**I wrote two stories for Halloween this year: "True You" and the sequel "Trust You: ****The Next Year". I was really thinking that those two would be the end of it, but my brain seems to like the universe. I've no desire to write another story on it, so I thought, in the style of the "New Experiences" universe, I'd write a collection of snap shop like stories in this universe. These are just little one shots in Jane and Maura's life in this universe. These stories will make no sense at all if you've not read the Halloween stories. Fair warning.**

**Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, TNT, WB, and other assorted important people.**

* * *

><p>The crime scene was less gruesome than most. Blood pooled beside a body that had clearly been cut open from ear to ear. The victim laid face up, eyes staring lifelessly into the night sky as Jane and Maura stepped onto the scene followed by Korsak and Frost.<p>

Maura led the way. Carefully stepping over evidence and around the technicians taking photos of the scene, she knelt down to look over the body. Jane followed quietly behind, face grim as she squatted on the other side and watched as the medical examiner quietly and thoroughly worked over the body.

The other two detectives stood behind the two women who were low to the ground and watched them work. Occasionally, one of the women would make eye contact with the other. Someone would nod or wave a hand, and then they would return to examining the scene.

Finally, after about five minutes of this eerily silent flow of communication, Jane stood up with a grunt. "We should look for," she turned around, pulling her gloves off with a snap, "a blade approximately 4 to 6 inches long and serrated." She glanced around them. "The body is covered in scrapes and bruises; looks like she struggled." She paused for a quick moment, nodded, and without turning around said, "There's something under her nails. We might get lucky."

"DNA's always good," Korsak nodded, brow furrowed.

"About six hours," Maura stated as she stood to motion for her team to move the body. "I'm afraid there are too many reddish brown stains for me to be able to move faster than that. You know I'll have to test each one. The DNA testing will, of course, take much longer."

"I'm not rushing anything," Jane answered, rolling her eyes at the smaller woman. "Frost, why don't you go talk to the guy who found her? I'm going to look over the scene one more time." She turned to say something to Korsak, but glanced over her shoulder to speak to Maura. "Yeah, in my pocket. I finally got a red one because the regular mag lights mess up my night vision." She turned back to her former partner. "You want to talk to the uniforms who were first to respond?"

"Yeah," he looked from the tall woman in front of him to the doctor behind her currently peeling off her gloves. "Sure, I don't think they'll have much, but I'll see what they've got."

"Great," Jane tilted her head, popping her neck.

Maura tilted her head in sync with the detective's movement as she walked up to the group of detectives. "Perhaps a bagel?"

The tall brunette made a face. "But…"

"Yes, I know you had coffee on the way, but that's not breakfast, Jane." The doctor sighed. "I can pick something up for all of us on my way back to the station. What would the rest of you like?"

"You know," Frost said as he looked between them, "It's creepy how you two do that."

Maura shook her head, "Do what, Barry?"

"Finish each other's sentences. I mean, sometimes it's like you can read each other's minds, and," he glanced to Korsak, "have you noticed how they've stopped talking when they first get to a crime scene?"

"Yeah, you two didn't say a thing to each other." Korsak gave a shiver. "It's a little creepy. I'd say you're spending too much time around each other, but, since you live together, I don't really know… I got nothing."

Jane shrugged. "We've been together for two and half years, Korsak. We're just in tune. It happens. Besides," she pulled out her flashlight, clicking it on to shine a red light across the crime scene, "our rate of solving cases has gone up since I moved in with Maura, so stop complaining."

The eldest detective held his hands up in mock innocence. "I'm not complaining. I'm just saying Frost is right. It's a little creepy, especially this close to Halloween."

"Halloween is simply another day, Korsak," Jane answered absentmindedly as she turned back to the crime scene. "Are you two going to get to work or what?"

"I'll pick up an array of bagels," Maura called out as she headed to her car.

"Thanks, Doc," Frost yelled back. With a shrug at Korsak, he made his way to the first witness.

* * *

><p>"You think we're getting worse?" Jane plopped down on Maura's office sofa, groaning as her body protested to the stress the morning had put it through.<p>

"It's difficult to tell." Maura looked up from her paperwork. "Based on what Barry and Vince said this morning, it's possible. We have a tendency to not actually speak when we're at home. But, of course, we've really no need."

"Telepathy. Yay," came the sarcastic answer from the detective. "Yesterday I freaked Frost out. Did I tell you about that?"

"No," the doctor shook her head, "I don't believe so."

"He was holding the punching bag for me while we were working out, and I hit it a little harder than I meant to. Next thing we know, he's flat on his ass and nearly out cold. I knew I was stronger, but," Jane looked down at her hands, "I'm afraid I might accidently be more dangerous that I mean to be with a perp one of these days."

Maura sat quietly for a moment. "I feel your anxiety. It must be high. You're normally very good at keeping the wall up."

"I think the bonding is getting stronger, actually," Jane answered as she stood up. "You're hungry."

"Yes, the scene was very," the medical examiner winced at what she was about to say, "appetizing."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Do you need to eat before you go to work?"

"It might not be a bad idea," the honey brunette conceded. "However, I'm not sure how we would manage a feeding right now. I can't see how we can justify leaving. You have leads to follow, and I have more lab tests to send down once I complete this preliminary paperwork."

Jane glanced at the clock. "It's 11:30. Let's take an early lunch, go home, and you can feed. That should give me enough time to recover before I have to go out to my first lead and let you not be so distracted. No one's going to tell us no, Maura. We're too good at what we do. They'll cut us some slack."

"Perhaps," the doctor was already reaching for her purse. "This would not have been an issue if I could have fed last night."

"Yeah, well, Ma showing up unannounced put a lot of our plans on ice," Jane answered with irritation lacing her words. "Neck, thigh, or wrist?"

"It will have to be your inner thigh," Maura answered as they waited for the elevator. "Anything else would be too noticeable."

With faux regret in her voice, Jane nodded and replied, "I guess that means I'll have to strip when we get home."

"Yes, such a pity," Maura deadpanned in return.


End file.
